Stalked
by Double Negative
Summary: Marai while being chased and hurt by a stalker, is forced to go into and old abandoned school. Upon entering the school changes slowly into OHS. What is Marai going to do when the Z fighters see all her DBZ collectables?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that you can recognize from the show/manga etc. (Also if any of these ideas in my story are similar to another fanfic please tell me so I can read the fic and add the author's name as thanks)  
  
AN: When I say 'I' I am not referring to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Change  
  
  
  
I rushed out of the door, slipping my bag over my shoulder and locking the door at the same time. I was practically skipping down the sidewalk. This was the first time I got to go out in months. Ever since Shawn raped me, he swore revenge and he was still out there. I finally convinced my parents to let me out. I smiled at the happiness of going to the first DBZ convention in all of Toronto. My duffel bag was full with all my DBZ things. I was one of the lucky people to own all of the video's, DB, DBZ and GT.  
  
My expression darkened as I passed the place were it all happened, suddenly it felt like someone was watching me I whipped around getting into fighting stance. I had learned some Martial arts under my parent's guide; I had learned enough to protect but not to fight. Then _he_ came out from the shadows holding a knife. I shuddered as I spotted the gun on his waist. Instantly knowing his intentions.  
  
" You escaped the first time Marai, but I refuse to go to jail without having some satisfaction." He advanced on me. I looked around hoping to see someone but this was the deserted part of town. I cursed myself. I can't believe I took that short cut, noticing an abandoned high school that was used in a movie. I ran toward it him following behind me.  
  
Out, of panic I pulled the door instead of pushed. Sealing my fate. He grabbed me in a headlock smiling sinisterly. " Why don't we let you die in an abandoned school, fits doesn't it." He pulled me roughly through the door easily holding onto me as I struggled. He threw me against the lockers making me dazed. "Torture first, lucky no one can hear you scream." He grabbed my arm slicing it from my shoulder to my wrist slowly delighting in my whimpers of pain.  
  
Taking advantage of his position I kicked him in his 'perfect unmentionables' causing him to cry out, that was in between a squeal and a whimper. He fell, right onto my arm that was now bleeding profusely.  
  
I couldn't stop the scream of pain that echoed of the empty hallways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Orange Star High school)  
  
Gohan yawned, Erasa's chatter not making it to his brain. The teacher droned on and on making Gohan feel like he wanted to go to sleep there and then. He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by an ear-piercing scream of pain coming from the hallway. To his Saiya-jin hearing is was magnified. He and Videl were up in an instant, while the rest of the class whispered. Suddenly all off the whispers turned into a gasp of surprise. They couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Hallway)  
  
I got up with the strength I had and ran into the first door I saw. _HE_ was not far behind me mustering up my strength I sent a roundhouse to his head knocking him down. Running to the other side of the room, I realized this was a bad idea. I collapsed against the wall. I had lost too much blood. I looked up as _he_ wiped the blood from his nose snarling. He roughly pulled me to my feet as I screamed out in agony again as he stabbed the knife into my right thigh. Tears cascaded down my face along with the blood. _He_ dropped me to the ground and kicked my leg. I screamed out in pain yet again falling in and out of conciseness, I failed to noticed people staring down at me and the colours of the room sharpening. The last thing I saw was Shawn pointing a gun at me and I uttered the first name in my mind as I gripped the duffel bag weakly.  
  
"Gohan.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Orange Star High school)  
  
Gohan gaped at the sight, as did Videl, a girl staggered into the room one of her arms mangled while she clutched a duffel bag in the other hand. A man following after her holding a knife and a gun. The strange thing was they were oblivious of him and the class, also they looked transparent. Gohan smiled to himself as the girl kicked the man. Then the smile turned to a frown as the girl collapsed. 'No keep going!' he yelled to himself as the man stabbed and kicked her another scream of agony ripped itself from her throat. He pointed a gun at her then suddenly their pictures hardened. The man looked bewildered then smirked.  
  
" Move and I'll shoot her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Spur of the moment idea!!!! Sorry if it's weird... -_- I wrote this in thirty minutes while watching T.V.... The next chapter Marai will awake and the Z fighters will ask her about all the information about them then that was in her duffel bag.  
  
Ramblings: When they tell you to save the tree's they usually tell you in newspapers or posters... which are made out of paper.... HOW IS THAT SAVING THE TREES!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 


End file.
